


Just Give In

by youngbloodthekilljoy



Series: 13 Days of Halloween [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Drew, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, M/M, Omega Dean, contemplated misuse of prescription drugs, this was supposed to be steamy but then they started talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbloodthekilljoy/pseuds/youngbloodthekilljoy
Summary: Drew knows the second that Dean returns off his suppressants that he’s going to be his mate. But convincing Dean of that and getting him to submit will definitely be a challenge. A challenge Drew is more than happy to meet.





	Just Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... This one really got away from me. I have no idea what happened or how to explain it... It just... sigh
> 
> I'm doing my best to post a little AU story everyday for 13 days for Halloween. They are all totally unrelated so don't feel obligated to read them all if you don't want to. Let me know what you think of this one though!

Drew knew something was off as he walked through gorilla to follow Dolph out to the ring for him to sign his match contract for the title against Rollins. He could smell it. It was thick and heady and like nothing he had ever smelled before. It’s unusual for someone to show up this late in the show, and with a scent strong enough to set the alpha’s nerves alight without even being in the room… It had the man on edge.

The pieces started clicking in place when Rollins walked out with that stupid grin. Then Dean Ambrose bounded out, shoulders set and a fierce look in his eyes, and it started to make sense. The new scent must have belonged to the returning omega, but Drew hadn’t ever noticed the younger man giving off such a strong smell before, not that he had too much interaction with him in the past.

Things got even more confusing when the two omegas stalked to the ring. Drew’s eyes were glued to Dean as they approach, ready for a fight. But the dirty blond carefully avoided getting in the ring, choosing instead to cheer Seth on in his attack and distract Dolph when he could get the beta’s attention. The alpha took notice of this and slid from the ring. Drew got right up in Dean’s space and did his best to look like the menacing alpha he can be. He took in a deep lungful of the other’s scent and he finally had all the answers he was looking for.

Dean wasn’t back on his suppressants yet and he couldn’t get in the ring at the risk of breaching his contract. Alphas and omegas alike have to wear scent dampeners taped to the inside of their wrists during matches to avoid any unnecessary complications, but not so during promos even though they sometimes got a little physical. Management and creative thought that it added to the drama and intensity, but it would just be reckless and bad for their talent if they didn’t regulate full on matches. Even then, no omega was allowed in the ring if they weren’t on suppressants and Dean definitely was not on suppressants.

What made Drew pause, however, was how the undampened scent effected him. The wolf side of his conscious that he kept a very tight leash on practically howled and had Drew’s mouth watering. He wanted the omega. No. Drew _needed_ Dean. He had never reacted to an omega, or anyone for that matter, in this way. Dean Ambrose is his mate. And he is going to have him. One way or another.

Drew knows that the Shield members are very protective of each other. But he didn’t think it would be so hard just to get a chance to talk to Dean. Even though Roman and Seth are happily mated they still consider Dean family. Pack. And they protect him as best they can from everything, especially while he’s is off his suppressants. So Drew decides to try and break up the Shield, or at least crack it enough to get the single omega alone for a minute.

With the help of Dolph and Braun, it seems to be working, but not nearly fast enough for his tastes and making Dean doubt his brothers is causing the omega far too much pain. Drew decides it’s time to try a different approach, something a bit more direct. He wanders the halls until he finds the Shield’s dressing room. He’s about to barge in and demand to talk to Dean, screw what the other two had to say. Dean was going to hear him out. Except he pauses, hand hovering above the doorknob, when he notices the voices coming from inside the room. The alpha leans in to listen.

“Did we do the right thing, Ro?” Rollins is by no means a timid and nervous omega, but he sounds every bit of one right now as he practically whines to his mate.

“Seth,” Reigns rumbles in a soothing alpha tone. “Dean is a grown man. If he wasn’t ready to come back, he wouldn’t have come back.”

“But Ro… He would give us whatever we ask for… And I asked him to come back… And then this whole mess… I just…”

“Seth, baby boy, calm down. Everything’s going to be fine.” The sound of a kiss echoes through the room and Drew feels like he should walk away, Dean clearly isn’t inside.

“There has to be something we can do, Roman-” Seth cuts his sentence off when another door opens and shuts.

Dean must have been in the bathroom. He just finished a match, so maybe he just got out of the shower. That though has Drew’s mind trailing off in a direction that has heat pooling in his gut. Thoughts of the omega, hot and wet from the shower, ripe for the taking. Drew could push him against the cool tiles of the shower stall. Dean whimpering and submissive, too tired from his match to fight back. And then Drew could-

He’s ripped from his thoughts when he hears the omega in question speak. “Hey, Seth. Can we talk?” There’s a long pause before he continues. “Alone?”

“Sure. Rome, could you grab us some water?” Seth sounds leagues more confident than he was seconds ago.

“Yeah.” As soon as Roman agrees, Drew darts around the corner before the other alpha can emerge from the room. Drew watches the other man shut the door and walk down the hall towards catering.

The alpha lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before running a hand through his hair. He checks his watch and realizes that he has to go get changed for his match. Another attempt failed. The alpha was beginning to get frustrated.

Drew’s match had gotten a little out of hand. He took more bad hits than he was hoping to, but he won the match. Now he just needs to take a hot shower and get some rest. On his way back to the locker room, the alpha catches a hint of a scent that immediately sets him on edge. His omega is distressed. _Dean_.

Drew quickly follows the scent to its source. He finds Dean pacing nervously in and empty all. Blue eyes snap up when he senses the alpha’s approach. The omega shoves a hand behind his back, trying to hide something from him.

“What do you want, McIntyre?” Dean growls, taking a step back.

_You. In so many ways. In every way._ Drew keeps those thoughts to himself, not wanting to further upset his precious boy. “I came to check on you.” He says instead, stepping towards the omega. Dean shifts back again, only for his back to hit the wall. Drew just slides into his personal space. “You smell…” The alpha leans closer and takes a deep breath. “Scared.” He pulls back slightly to look Dean in the eyes. “Now, tell me what has a strong, fiery omega like yourself, scared of what he’s hiding behind his back?”

The scruffy blond jerks away and furrows his brows. “Why do you care?” He’s nervous. Drew can feel it. He can hear Dean’s heartbeat speed up every so slightly. He can smell the desire the younger man is trying to hide. Dean must feel the same way about Drew, probably has the same howl in the back of his mind that is telling him the exact same thing Drew is feeling.

The alpha just reaches for the hand behind his back. The omega tries to keep his hand and the contents thereof away from him, but he only ends up smacking his wrist against crate. It sends a bright orange bottle clattering to the ground. Drew quickly swipes the bottle before the omega can get to it. Dean curses and demands he hand it over. The alpha ignores him and examines the prescription bottle in his hand.

Suppressants. That can’t be right. Drew’s not an idiot. He knows how long an omega has to be off suppressants after having surgery. It’s why it takes so much longer for omegas to return from injury. Drew’s read the reports, seen the interviews. He knows Dean had undergone not one, but two separate procedures during his absence. That’s why his return had been such a surprise. He had to have at least four or five more weeks before he could safely start taking these again. How in the world had the omega gotten ahold of them? He looks closer at the label. ROLLINS, SETH. Drew sees red.

Dean is still trying to take the bottle back, but he freezes when the alpha growls. Drew grabs the omega’s jaw and forces Dean to look him in his eyes. “What are you doing? You know that’s going to hurt you. Why would you do that to yourself? Is it for you so called brothers? Because if this is what they want you to do, they definitely don’t deserve you, they don’t even care about you!”

“Shut up!” Dean snaps. “Don’t talk about them like that. Roman and Seth wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Then how did you get these?” Drew tightens his grip on the omega’s jaw and leans even closer when the blond doesn’t reply. “Answer me, Dean.” He growls out the command in an alpha tone that would make most omegas scramble to obey. But not Dean. He just looks up at him, defiant. “Dammit Ambrose. Tell me how you got this or I’m going to go find Rollins and punch him in the face myself.”

Dean flexes his jaw, but eventually mumbles out an answer. “I stole them, alright?”

Drew’s eyes widen, grip loosening. His strong, confident omega was upset enough to hurt himself? “Why?”

The omega licks his lips. “I want to get back in the ring. I need to… You wouldn’t understand.”

“I wouldn’t?” The taller man leans back in. His hand slides down to rest where Dean’s neck meets his shoulder, thumb gently rubbing back and forth across the omega’s neck. “You think I don’t know what it feels like to be put on the shelf by an injury when you’re on the top? To sit at home wondering _if_ it will get better, not when. Wondering if it was all you fault. If somehow you messed up. Or if there was something you could do to fix it. If you _deserved_ it… You think I couldn’t understand what it feels like to be stuck siting at home alone wondering why no one has found you worth their time? Wondering if your friends really have you back. Or if they ever cared for you as much as you cared for them. Or maybe I wouldn’t know what it feels like to come back from all of that angry and confused, and just wanting to tear through the locker room. Winning match after match, not to prove that you’re better, but just to prove that you _can_. Do you actually think that just because I’m some big, tough alpha, that I am incapable of _feeling_? Or being able to care about you? To love you…” The last words come out as more of a whisper. Drew didn’t mean to say that. Any of that. How has this omega managed to draw up all these emotions and feelings he thought he had long since buried?

Dean eventually manages to speak again despite the lump in his throat. “I guess you do get it.”

“I do.” Drew’s tongue darts out to wet his lips. “You’re not crazy.”

“Oh please,” Dean scoffs. “Are you about to say that you know me better than that? Because you don’t!”

“But I want to. More than I’ve wanted anything.” The alpha replies seriously, eyes not dropping from the other man’s gaze.

The smaller man shakes his head in disbelief. “I’m a mess. No one wants to deal with that.”

“I do.” Drew repeats the phrase with a bit more confidence, reaching down to untape and remove the scent dampeners from his wrists. “Dean. I know you can feel it, can smell it. You’re supposed to be my mate, just like I’m supposed to be yours. Please. Give me a chance to care for you, to love you. I promise I’ll be good to you.”

Dean mulls it over for a moment, breathing in deeply before replying. “I don’t submit.”

“I’ve never really wanted an omega that did.” Drew shrugs. “I want you to stand beside me, fight along side me, to challenge me, push me to be better, not _for_ you, but _because_ of you. But know this: If you let me love you, I will protect you, take care of you, and cherish you. Because you deserve that.” The alpha waits for a moment to let that information sink in. “What do you say?”

The omega swallows hard and then nods. “Yeah. Okay.” Drew grins and starts to lean forward. “Wait. I’m not giving up my family.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to. You’ve found a pack. You shouldn’t lose it if you can help it.” Drew pulls away a bit, sensing Dean still has things he wants to talk about.

“I thought you wanted to tear us apart…” Dean narrows his eyes.

“No.” The taller man shakes his head, guilty. “I really just wanted you. I thought the best way to get that was for you to be alone. But I was very wrong. I never meant to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

The smaller man nods. “Guess we both have some learning to do… So…” Dean looks up at him, a little of his old, cheeky demeanor coming out. “You still want that kiss?”

“Hell yes.” Drew breathes, surging forward only to stop short. “But… I have one more question.” He pulls back like it almost pains him to do so. “Did you take any of the suppressants?”

“No.” Dean replies on an exhale. “I thought about it, but I couldn’t do it.” He seems ashamed of the admission.

Drew leans forward to press their foreheads together. “You’re so strong, little one. And I’m so proud of you.”

The omega flushes at the words. “Shut up and kiss me already.”

“Gladly.” The taller smirks before diving in to press his lips to the omega’s.

The kiss is gentle, soft, caring and not at all what Dean expected. Drew is slightly surprised when the omega relaxes into it, but gladly accepts it. But then Dean’s hands are sliding into his long, dark hair and tugging. Just enough to make the alpha growl and push the smaller man against the wall, kiss turning fierce and demanding.

“Dean?”

The pair pull apart to find a worried Seth and an angry Roman staring at them.

“Hey guys.” Dean moves his arms to twine around Drew’s bare waist.

The alpha tosses the stolen bottle back at its rightful owner, who catches it with deft hands. “Keep a closer eye on your things. I don’t want my boy getting hurt.”

“You make it sound like I have no self-control.” Dean pretends to pout.

“You have enough, and that’s all that matters.” Drew swoops in for a quick kiss, just a simple peck.

“So… Is this a thing now?” Roman asks, motioning between the two.

Dean looks up at Drew and smiles. “Yeah. It is.”

Roman quietly ushers a flabbergasted Seth back to their dressing room when Dean and Drew fall back into the activities they were just interrupted from.

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow is ambreigns


End file.
